Ryan Denney
Numbner: 92 *Position: Defensive End *Height: 6-7 *Weight: 275 *Roster Years: 1997-2001 *Hometown: Thornton, CO *Last School: Horizon High School Personal Born in Denver, Colorado. His parentsparents are Craig and Sheri Denney. His father Craig Denney played at BYU from 1971-73. Ryan served an LDS mission in Buenos Aires, Argentina. He was recruited by Colorado, Colorado State and Illinois. He married Laura Beesley in March 2002. Before BYU Prepped at Horizon High School ... a three-year letterman in academics and football, twice in basketball and once in orchestra ... named the Denver Post Defensive Player of the Year ... named to the all-state first team ... selected all-conference on both offense and defense ... led team to a second-place finish in state playoffs. College Career 1998 Freshman Year Lettered as a redshirt freshman. He recorded 13 tackles, including six unassisted and seven assisted tackles. 1999 Sophomore Year Played in all 12 games for the Cougars as a sophomore...recorded 28 tackles during the regular season, including 10 unassisted and 18 assisted tackles...Produced seven tackles for a combined loss of 34 yards, including five sacks for minus-25 yards...responsible for three quarterback hurries and three pass break-ups... credited with one forced fumble...earned Academic All-Mountain West Conference honors...credited with six tackles at Wyoming, including one for a two-yard loss...produced at least one sack in three of the Cougars' final four regular-season games. 2000 Junior Year Earned Verizon Academic All-District VIII and Academic All-Mountain West Conference honors ... started all 12 games at defensive end as a junior ... ranked seventh on the team in total tackles, recording 47 on the season ... ranked fourth on the roster with 31 solo tackles ... registered 14 takedowns for a combined loss of 54 yards, including four sacks for 23 yards ... earned coaches' defensive lineman award for performance against Air Force, recording eight tackles, including three takedowns for a loss ... recorded six unassisted tackles against top-ranked Florida State, including one sack ... tallied a season-high seven stops against Syracuse, including four tackles for lost yardage ... recorded two of the Cougars' four blocked kicks on the season, including one against San Diego State and Colorado State. 2001 Senior Year Drafted in the second round of the 2002 NFL draft by the Buffalo Bills...helped guide BYU to a 12-2 season and a MWC championship...started 13-of-13 regular-season games for the Cougars and started at right end during the Liberty Bowl against No. 22 Louisville...part of a team that recorded its 12th undefeated home season...played in Senior Bowl 2002...drafted in the second round by the Buffalo Bills in the 2002 NFL Draft...named North MVP Senior Bowl 2002...Verizon Academic First-Team All-American...Verizon Academic All-District VIII...The Sporting News Fourth-Team All-American...2002 Senior Bowl...First-Team All-MWC...Football News First-Team All-MWC...The Sporting News First-Team All-MWC...MWC player-of-the-week (September 10, 2001)...recorded seven sacks on the season, including two games with two sacks...posted a total 68 takedowns, including 45 solo tackles...posted a season-high 10 tackles against Utah...accounted for 75 lost yards for other teams on the season...picked up a blocked kick to run 82-yards for a touchdown against San Diego State...elected one of four team captains...received coaches award versus Tulane, Cal, Air Force and Utah. Category:Players Category:Defensive End